<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I Could Just Use A Hug" by marieeeeegc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114177">"I Could Just Use A Hug"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieeeeegc/pseuds/marieeeeegc'>marieeeeegc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieeeeegc/pseuds/marieeeeegc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope I wrote Simeon okay. I think he is the hardest character for me to write because his personality is hard to write.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I Could Just Use A Hug"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope I wrote Simeon okay. I think he is the hardest character for me to write because his personality is hard to write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Micheal had been running him ragged for the past few days, demanding reports and updates about every little thing that was happening in Devildom. Simeon had just had a confrontation with Lord Diavolo and the conversation only added to his stress. Diavolo claimed that angels were sneaky often sticking their noses where they did not belong. The cause of this interaction was of course Simeon’s prying. He understood really. He’d be irritated as well if someone from another realm began to question things in the Celestial Realm but he didn’t really have a choice. Micheal demanded information and asking questions was the only way to get it. </p><p>Simeon was on his way back to Purgatory Hall his head hung low. He had decided to sit on a bench in the park not wanting Luke to see him in this state. He slouched over his head resting in his hands as he rubbed his temples in an attempt to soothe his pulsing headache. He knew he needed to get back soon. Luke was waiting for him, the residences of Purgatory Hall had planned an afternoon of lunch with MC and Asmo. If he didn’t return soon he’d be late. </p><p>“Simeon?” a quiet but concerned voice questioned. He quickly looked up his eyes meeting MC’s. They must have been coming through the park for their lunch together.</p><p>“Oh MC, Asmo. I didn’t think I’d run into you here,” Simeon immediately smiles fakely at the two of them hiding his distress. They stood next to the Avatar of Lust, their hands gripping a bag with what he assumes is some side dishes for their meal. Simeon watched them whisper something into Asmo ear. The demon nodded and then heads off towards Purgatory Hall while cheerfully waving bye to Simeon and MC.</p><p>“Where is he going?” Simeon asks, confused. </p><p>“I told him to go ahead without us and to tell everyone that we’d be a bit late,” They sat next to Simeon, their hand resting on his shoulder.</p><p>“Why? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I don’t know, that's why I stayed. To ask you. I can tell that somethings wrong.” Their hand wandered to his back. Their touch settled some of his nerves, giving him a bit of peace.</p><p>“There’s nothing that you need to worry about,” he sat up and smiled more hoping that MC wouldn’t be able to see past the fake expression plastered on his face. Despite his wishes, they could see right through his act. They frowned and turned towards him looking him directly in the face.</p><p>“It may not be something that I have to worry about but it is something that is bothering you and I’m your friend so really I do have to worry about it,” Simeon wanted to tell them. He wanted to spill every problem weighing down his mind into their hands for them to take away. Just like they did for the brothers. He couldn’t do that there were secrets the Celestial Realm held that he had to keep. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them but telling them would put them in danger. That wasn’t something he would risk no matter how badly he felt.</p><p>“Micheal has just been a bit much lately and Lord Diavolo it’s exactly the happiest with me at the moment. I’ve been ordered to find out some stuff and I needed to question him so I could report what I needed to. I’m just stuck, I don’t know what to do. My head just hurts a bit so I just sat here to clear my mind for a second. I’m sorry I can’t really tell you much more, ” he huffed and looked away from them. MC rubbed circles into his back a small smile gracing their face.</p><p>“Thank you for telling me. I may not be able to know what’s going but let me give you a piece of advice. When you’re stuck deciding what you should do try to listen to what your heart is telling you to do. It may not be the easiest choice all the time but it’ll most likely be the right one.” Simeon shook his head at their words, a gentle and real smile creeping onto his face. It wasn’t often he went to them for help but when he did they often knew exactly what to say without even know what the problem was.</p><p>“How do you always know what to say?”</p><p>“I don’t always know what to say. I’m just telling you what I think from experience,” Simeon doubted what they were saying but didn’t voice his disagreement.  They reach into their bag pulling out a case of dried fruit they had made for their lunch, handing it to him. “It’s dried fruit from the Human Realm. It’s supposed to help with headaches. I’m not sure if it helps angels but I hope at the least you like it,” Simeon smiled for real now taking the fruit. He popped one in his mouth and chuckled.</p><p>“I already feel better. Did you put a spell on it?” he teased.</p><p>“Well, what can I say. I try,” they teased back with a shrug but quickly became a bit calm again. “But no. I know that I can’t do much but I’d like to help in any way I can. So tell me what can I do to help?” Simeon sighed and thought for a minute. He remembered how their touch had calmed him, made him feel as though he was free from any burden. </p><p>“I could just use a hug,” he looked away with a blush appearing on his cheeks. MC wrapped their arms around his body pulling him close. Simeon nuzzles into their chest as relief washed off of him. He may not have been able to tell them what was wrong but he felt as though they had taken to the weight of the realms of his shoulders. Like they fixed every problem with the touch of their hands. Their fingers ran through his hair gently causing him to sigh.</p><p>“Thank you, MC” he mumbled as he let them hold him.</p><p>“You don’t need to thank me. I’m here for you when you need me,”  they stayed linked together for a while, Simeon allowing them to care for him until Luke had called him for the tenth time for lunch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>